Nora's Needs
by Isyys
Summary: Nora has an itch, and Pyrrha finds herself volunteered to scratch it. Nora x Pyrrha PWP, because you know there had to be at least one. Oneshot.


Nora's Needs

**So many guest reviews. What's the matter, afraid to admit you're into a little smut?**

A/N: Oh god what have I done.

_Obligatory warning: this is literally just smut._

* * *

Pyrrha sat at her desk in JNPR's dorm room, quietly going about that week's homework. She had the room entirely to herself, Jaune and Ren had both gone to visit family for the weekend. Nora was lord-knows-where doing lord-knows-what.

BANG

_Well, that's that mystery solved_. Pyrrha didn't even flinch at the sound of the door crashing open, or when it slammed shut afterwards. She had gotten used to it after realizing Nora would never open the door any other way.

What _did_ surprise her was having her chair dragged away from the desk and being spun around.

"Nora, what…" she stopped when she saw Nora's face, which was barely an inch from her own. She was squinting at her, as if trying to scrutinize her every detail.

"I'm horny." Nora stated bluntly, not altering her gaze upon Pyrrha's face.

"Oh, um…" Pyrrha mumbled, looking away from Nora and blushing. "Do you want me to, uh, leave? So you can, er, _relieve yourself?_"

"Oh no," Nora hissed, "you're not going ANYWHERE!" Nora grabbed Pyrrha's shoulders in a vicegrip, and threw her clean through the air into the nearest bed. Before Pyrrha could regain her bearings after her short flight, Nora was on top of her.

"Nora…!" Pyrrha shouted in surprise, but anything she said after that became a muffled moan as Nora forced her lips over her own. Nora's tongue immediately invaded and claimed dominance in her mouth.

"Mmf!" Pyrrha moaned as Nora pulled out of the kiss. The sound of tearing fabric assaulted her ears as she watched Nora rip through her uniform, exposing her ample breasts within seconds.

"Oh God, Nora…" she gasped, lolling her head back as Nora ravaged her tits with mouth, hands, and tongue. Despite the suddenness of it all, Pyrrha felt herself incredibly turned on. "Ah!" she gasped, feeling Nora clamp down on one of her nipples with her teeth.

After what felt like mere seconds after Nora had torn into her blouse, Pyrrha felt her skirt and undergarments being shredded in a similar fashion. Either Nora had somehow sensed the slight dampness that had been pooling in her panties, or this was just the normal pace she set for sex. Either way, Pyrrha had to hand it to her; even her dirtiest thoughts would never have gotten her going this quickly. And she wasn't even sure if she 'liked' girls like that.

The two slender fingers pumping in and out of her interrupted any further trains of thought.

Pyrrha hooked her arms and legs around Nora's back, letting out guttural moans as she continued to assault her breasts and slit. Nora lifted her straight off the bed with her hand knuckle-deep in Pyrrha, fully supporting her into a sitting position atop her hand. Pyrrha bounced up and down on Nora's fingers, moaning obscene things as the wild girl fucked her. The tattered remains of her clothing fell off in the motions, leaving her completely naked.

Nora crooked her fingers, and Pyrrha came undone. She rode out her orgasm on Nora's hand, gradually slowing as the spasms left her body. Pyrrha couldn't help but be embarrassed at how quickly Nora had been able to fuck her into oblivion.

Nora removed her incredibly wet hand from Pyrrha. Nora looked at her own fingers as if in some kind of deep contemplation, and then stuck one into her mouth to suck on. Contenting herself after licking that finger clean, she offered the other to Pyrrha.

"Um, no thank you." Pyrrha said, blushing madly.

"More for me, then." Nora said, grinning wickedly and sucking the finger clean.

Before Pyrrha could catch her breath, Nora began tearing her own uniform off. _Oh no, _Pyrrha thought, _I don't know if I can handle another round of this right now…._

Nora lay back against the headboard, presenting herself fully. Pyrrha averted her gaze, still extremely flustered.

"Eat me out." Nora commanded.

"Um, Nora, I, uh… I've never done… I don't know how to, um…." Pyrrha mumbled, unable to bring herself to explain such an awkward topic.

"DO IT!" Nora yelled.

With a small "Eep!" Pyrrha had her head inbetween Nora's thighs. She really did have no idea what she was doing.

Knowing she had better start somewhere lest she face Nora's wrath, she gave her slit a small lick. She hadn't expected it to be so… _wet._ Immediately, Nora's thighs clamped her head in place.

"More." Nora demanded.

Pyrrha gave her another lick, then another, and soon enough Nora started letting out tiny moans. Gaining confidence, Pyrrha picked up the pace, snaking her arms around Nora's legs to pull her closer into her tongue. She gave her clit a hard suck, and Nora cried out in pleasure. Of all things that had happened so far tonight, Pyrrha was surprised the most at just how _hot_ it felt to make Nora moan like that.

Pyrrha continued with renewed vigor, trying out different things to see what would make Nora make the sexiest sound. Sucking on her clit was good, but she knew she could do better. Simple licks did little; even fingering her didn't do much. Struck by an idea, Pyrrha grabbed Nora's thighs again and pulled her in as she pierced into her with her tongue. It didn't taste particularly good or bad, but _god,_ the _noises_ the left Nora's mouth after that. If she kept that up, Pyrrha might just cum before her.

She pumped her tongue in and out, thrusting deeper and deeper, pulling Nora against her until her face was buried in her. Nora cried out each and every time, bucking her hips and getting Pyrrha off as well as herself. It was only a few moments before Nora was clamping down on her tongue, gushing fluids into Pyrrha's mouth and all over her face. The feel of the hot, sweet, and sticky liquid rushing over her tongue combined with Nora's guttural cry of delight sent Pyrrha over the edge. Her own juices flowed out of her, making a massive wet spot at the foot of the bed.

Pyrrha collapsed, exhausted from her second orgasm. She felt Nora move away from her face, only to be lifted up face-to-face with her.

"You've got a little something on your face." Nora deadpanned.

Pyrrha cursed her exhaustion when Nora began to lick her own juices off of her face. Damn it all if this woman wasn't incredibly erotic. If she had an ounce of energy left she'd get back inbetween Nora's legs in an instant.

Nora finished her "cleaning" and stretched out on the bed. Pyrrha lay next to her, resting her head on Nora's chest. Despite clearly being the taller of the two, Pyrrha knew there was no doubt who ruled the bedroom here.

Now that the heat of the moment was gone, Pyrrha realized something. She had just lost her virginity. And definitely not to anyone she had expected to. She wondered if this had meant something, if….

"Honk!" Nora squealed, squeezing one of Pyrrha's breasts.

No, she supposed. This was nothing more than a little innocent fun between a couple of friends.

* * *

A/N: Don't even ask for a sequel to this. I'm not making one.


End file.
